


Give and Take

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: You're trying to figure out how to get Zen to stop being so nice and gentle when you're around. You take matters in to your own hands, but lose the control you gained in the end anyways.
Relationships: Kuryu Zen/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr request!

You crossed your arms in thought as you sat in front of your desktop with tired eyes and slouched shoulders, legs tangled criss cross on the chair you were sitting on while you squinted at the bright monitor. You had a pen tucked behind your ear as your gaze flitted across lines of text over the screen and sighed, helpless, as your mind became fuzzy with all of the information you had to take in.

You weren't sulking that Zen was being very sweet and gentle around you again today too, not at all. Okay– maybe you _were_ sulking, but you tried to understand and see things from his perspective; think of why when his hands were on you, they'd only caress and soothe rather than grip and dig at your soft flesh.

You couldn't see anything.

A light huff escaped you and your exhausted body, letting you know that it was about time to go crash in your bed and let time solve the problem itself. Your sore fists came up to scratch at your stinging eyes after managing to shut down your computer, and you dropped your notebook full of scratchy handwriting onto the keyboard, finally slipping into your warm, and inviting sheets.

Yes, maybe a good night's rest will help you clear your foggy mind.

Once the sun had risen and was finally going back down after a successful day at the restaurant, you held onto Zen's hand with a sweet smile as he waved a lazy goodbye to his employees who were already making their way home.

"Sorry it took longer t'close up tonight." He murmured, and shoved his ring full of keys into his pocket while carefully pulling you in by the waist to place a kiss to your temple. The comforting press of your soft body against him made his fingers twitch at your hip, and as you curled your own arm around his hips, he inhaled the sweet scent you always gave off as you two began walking down the street, day slowly becoming night.

"That's okay," you hummed noncommittal, and carefully slipped a finger through his belt loop while your hand rested on his when his palm found its home on your waist. "I'm just really happy I got to see you today. It was busy, right?"

The sympathetic tone in your voice had left Zen chuckling in amusement, and when you stopped talking, caused him to turn his head and look down at you with a tender look in his eyes, his thumb brushing your waist as the warmth of your hand enveloped his.

"Nothing we can't handle, Silly." He reassured you, leaning down to kiss the side of your head once more as you lead him down the path towards your home, his nose playfully poking at your cheek to make you giggle. He had eaten dinner at work earlier, and you offered your bed for him to crash in as his house was a much farther walk from the restaurant. He immediately took the bait, and even stared at you with bright eyes for a full minute before going back to whatever he was doing in the open kitchen.

The rest of the trek home was fairly quiet, seeing as Zen was tired from working the whole day, and you had nothing else to say; you were feeling anxious about the plan you had laid out for tonight, and the tips of your fingers were just tingling with excitement.

"Just sit down. I'll get you some water." You mumbled and lead him towards the sofa that sat itself in front of a coffee table before switching the TV on for him. He only responded with an appreciative hum and slipped off his purple suit coat to drape it over the back of the sofa, a relaxed sigh falling from his lips.

"Thanks, Hon." Zen smiled when he felt the comforting drag of your fingers going through his hair, and a cold glass of water being held to his cheek. He gracefully held the glass in his hand and used the other to wrap around your wrist, leading you around the side of the sofa so that you could come join him, pulling you in so you were snug against his side.

You settled into his warmth with an elated sigh, letting your older boyfriend take his time on drinking his water. Your head rested on his shoulder as you both idly watched whatever show was playing on the TV, your legs tucked up on the couch while your hand rested on his chest, fingers tapping a rhythm against his collarbones.

By the time he finished his water and had set his empty glass on the table, your heart was squeezing so tight in your chest at what was to come next in your plan. With your lips firmly pressed into a thin line as you wondered how you were going to initiate something, Zen turned his head to face you due to him feeling a pair of holes being burned onto his skin.

The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile, and he sent you a wink to fluster you even more. "What's goin' on in that pretty little head of yours, hm?" He teased, to which you pouted.

Instead of giving him a verbal response, you raised your hand from his chest to tap at your lips, indicating what you wanted, much to his amusement. You were just so endearing sometimes.

He couldn't refuse such a cute face and complied with your request, leaning down to place a soft kiss to your awaiting mouth. His lips against yours was almost heavenly, and all you could really do as he pulled away was melt and stare up at him starry eyed.

Zen scoffed at the reaction he received after giving you a kiss, squeezing your hip in his hand as he was about to ask if you were okay, but was quickly cut off by your own voice, shy, but commanding. "Again."

The man wasn't shocked by your attitude, but he was definitely pleasantly surprised to see you take charge for once. He smiled just the slightest bit more as he leaned down, making sure he kissed you for longer than before. He had to hold himself back from dragging his tongue along the seam of your lips when you melted further into him, and the content moan you left against his mouth had his fingers itching to tightly grab hold of you.

You were left adorably breathless by a simple kiss, and he was going to leave it at just that, but your leg had suddenly swung over one of his own and by the time he realised what was happening, you were already seating yourself onto his thigh, the firm press of his muscle against the place you wanted him most causing you to bite the corner of your lip.

His hands, curious, easily wrapped themselves around your waist, and he tilted his head back with half-lidded eyes to stare up at you.

"Again." You murmured, still bashful.

"Again?" He teased, slowly licking his lip as he felt you pulse against his thigh at the rough timbre of his voice.

You nodded, and immediately the older man craned his neck to capture your mouth with his in a much more intense kiss, _finally_ , his fingers firmly digging into the soft flesh of your waist and causing you to gasp against his lips, your hands finding his chest to keep yourself steady.

He took this as his chance to finally nudge his tongue into the warmth of your mouth, the wet muscle devious as he explored every crevice. The sweet moan that left you in a huff had him pulling you much closer, the slide of his thigh against your most intimate spot causing your breath to stutter.

"More." You purred softly, so delicately saccharine that he almost growled against your trembling lips. He didn't know what else to offer you, but when the silky drag of your tongue flickered and met his in a messy kiss, he couldn't help but frame the side of your face with his palm as you tried to take control, and hummed contentedly when you wrapped your lips around his tongue and gave a gentle suck.

Unbeknownst to him, your fingers were skillfully undoing his shirt, button by button, as your pretty mouth played around with him and left him seeking for more. The older man had sucked in a harsh breath when you dragged your tongue along the length of his own with a playful smile, and he grinned back at you once he felt your cold fingertips trail down his exposed chest to his muscled abdomen.

"What're you tryin' to pull, Baby?" He whispered, his warm breath fanning against your lips as the hand that was on your cheek gently caressed your skin, earning him a pout despite him using your favourite nickname.

"Play with me." You murmured, much too vague for him to understand until your fingers took hold of his belt and began to undo it. "I wanna play."

A tease was just about to roll off his tongue when he was cut off by the gentle brush of your palm pressing into his growing erection, the word dying on his lips as the expression on his face changed, and his teeth gritted.

Your smile wasn't mocking him, but the way your eyes gazed down at him with such a fire flickering behind them- he didn't want to confess, but he was getting excited.

"Your definition of ' _play_ ' is quite different from mine." He managed to breathe out as your fingers teasingly traced the outline of his dick through his pants and boxer briefs, his hand falling from your face to grip onto your thigh instead as you mouthed at his neck, your nerves on fire with joy as you could feel the calloused pads of his fingers sink into your flesh.

"But you want to, right?" You giggled, teeth just barely scraping along the length of his neck as his hand slid up from your thigh to tease you through your pants, his fingers lazily trailing over the spot where you ached for him most.

His smile was wicked as you paused in your ministrations, and he glanced at you from the corner of his eye as you slumped against his shoulder to recollect yourself.

"Hmph." You grumbled quietly and gave a punishing nip to the centre of his throat where his adam's apple bobbed due to his laughter, his fingers gradually adding more pressure against your core and causing you to whimper.

You shook your head to snap out of it, and with the best frown you could muster, pulled Zen's naughty hands away from where they were touching you, much to both of your dismay.

"You're being a bad, bad man." You hissed, totally non-threatening as your boyfriend narrowed his eyes at you when you pushed his hands down on the sofa by his sides. He was definitely unimpressed that you weren't letting him touch you, but his deep-set frown finally lifted into a smile, as if mocking you.

"What're you gonna do about it, Kitten?" He drawled, the tone in his voice definitely teasing you as he still obeyed your silent command, fingers scratching at the sofa's cushion due to the need of having your body fill up his palms.

He scoffed when he watched your face blank for a second, and he was about to laugh and make fun of you again only to have the amusement die in his throat when the look in your eyes changed and he felt the sharp scratch of your nails leaving a burning sensation down his chest.

"Do you _want_ to find out, Zen?" You smiled, matching the nefarious grin he wore not too long ago as you stood up from where you were once straddling his lap. His lips moved as he tried to find the words to counter you, but you quietly shook your head to let him know you weren't planning on listening and leaned down to briefly kiss his mouth, your hand smoothing down his marked chest.

"You're a little devil, aren't you?" He chuckled humorlessly, the darkness in his eyes matching your own when the tip of your tongue barely touched his lip, leaving him wanting more of what you gave him a taste of before. His eyelashes just barely fluttered when you pulled away, and your fingers playfully flicking at one of his nipples had his breath catching in his throat.

You poked your tongue out at him playfully, heart fluttering when you noticed the way he stared at you through his eyelashes once you sank to your knees between his legs, the feather light touch of your palms sliding up the inside of his thighs causing him to squirm beneath your hands.

"What's wrong with that?" You cooed, easily slapping his hand away when he tried to tangle his fingers in your hair. The scolding glare you sent him made Zen click his tongue in displeasure, and he tried his best to squint his eyes at you with the same intensity, only to have his chest heave in surprise when your nimble hand cupped around his clothed erection. "Nice to have a change of pace every once in a while, right?"

The man was left with a muddled brain at this point; too flustered by the switch in manners that he couldn't respond with something witty like he always did. You made it obvious that you weren't going to let him touch you any time soon and had to clench his fingers to restrain himself from grabbing you by the back of your head. He closed his eyes, helpless, and choked out a breath when he felt a damp-heat press along the length of his shaft.

Your lips were warm as they traced the outline of his cock through his opened trousers and boxer briefs, and your cheeky little tongue followed right after just to make things worse. His idle hands came up to run through his hair to keep his excitement at bay, but could only release a pained groan when you lifted the waistband to his briefs just enough for his erection to poke out, your rosy pink lips moving to kiss the glistening tip.

His nostrils flared when he took in a deep breath, his head falling back against the sofa. The urge to buck his hips against your mouth was already so strong that he couldn't help the shaky chuckle that flew past his lips, and he ran a hand down his face to keep himself collected as he watched you lick away the pre-cum that stained your mouth.

"I absolutely hate how pretty you are." He laughed in spite of himself, a faint growl rumbling at the back of his throat when you released his erection from the painful strain of his underwear, the tip of your tongue giving the crown of his head a small, teasing kiss just for the reaction. You smiled at him, nose slightly scrunched as his hips lifted from the sofa when you ghosted the tips of your fingers down his shaft, cock hard and weeping against his clenching stomach.

"Thanks." You muttered with a complacent smile, taking the man by surprise when your fingers immediately took hold of him and lead his length towards the heavenly warmth of your mouth. Your lips fell open to envelop the engorged flesh, the wet heat of your tongue circling around the head before easily sucking your way down his cock, hands cupping beneath his balls as you sighed through your nostrils.

Your fingers were twitching at the sheer thrill of finally having Zen in your mouth, and it only made you more eager to hear him curse and groan behind that shaking hand of his. His sharp, glaring eyes looked near hazy with lust as he gripped at the arm rest with one hand, the other trailing down his chest to calm the erratic beat of his heart hammering against his rib cage while you looked at him through your lashes, tongue flattening against the pulsing vein on his shaft.

His mouth lazily curved into an incredulous grin when you sent a casual wink his way, all the while letting your jaw drop more to accommodate the size of his girth sliding further into your spit slick mouth as you sucked him in inch by inch, closing your eyes in bliss when you felt his hips twitch and shift beneath the curious touch of your hands roaming the tight muscles of his thighs, nails scratching him through the fabric of his pants.

Much to his relief, you began to move your head at a steady pace once your jaw was loosened up, and a low groan escaped his mouth with every pull of your lips eagerly sucking at his cock, a hand of yours coming up to wrap around the base of his length to twist and squeeze at what you couldn't fit in your mouth.

"Shit.." He laughed again, feeble and feeling weak as he slumped against the corner of the sofa and bit the back of his hand, tightly squeezing his fingers together with the sound of his throat clearing to cover up the heavy gasp that was about to seep out from his lips. The hot, slick sensation of your mouth toying around with him was nearly too much to handle as the lewd noise of his cock slipping against your lips caused his throat to go dry; it was like you were trying to kill him.

The hand that was at his chest had slithered down his stomach without you noticing, and with a finger trapped between his teeth, nudged your hand away from the base of his shaft to frame it between his index and middle finger. Slowly, he changed the angle of how his cock was entering your mouth with those same fingers and resisted the urge to helplessly roll his eyes when the flat of your tongue welcomed the change, eagerly letting the head rub against it.

His stomach twitched at the sound of your pleased hum around his girth while simultaneously causing his legs to spread further apart and accommodate the push of your palms against his inner thighs. Your reddened lips sucked fervently at his shaft while he angled it down to slip easier into your mouth, not being able to help the breathless moan that weighed heavy on his tongue when you reached out and traced a teasing finger down his v-line to rile him up.

At this point, his hips were nearly trembling with how much he was trying to hold back from forcing his dick down your throat, but with one particular suck and the blissful feeling of your playful tongue poking at his slit did he break, and bucked his hips forward until the tip pushed against the back of your throat.

He caught you by surprise, and your hands grasped at his hips with a moan as he lost control.

His willpower snapped at the sound of you choking on his cock, causing him to hiss out your name in vexation for having to hold back for so long, his hand finding its way home in your hair to fuck his hips up into your mouth, cutting off any whine or cry that was about to escape. His chest heaved with every breath he took in while his other hand cupped itself under your chin, his thumb and fingers pressing into your cheeks to force your jaw to slacken up more.

The crease in his eyebrows made an appearance as his face scrunched up, and his breaths were getting quicker as the twist in his stomach got tighter and more difficult to keep under control, the slick and inviting warmth of your mouth making the frayed ends of his sanity loosen up little by little while your hands gripped at his clothed thighs, your eyes nearly rolling at the sensation of being used.

" _Fuck_.." He growled low under his breath, hips twitching as his fingers tightened their grip on your hair. His teeth were gritting as the coil in his stomach sprung free and the hot pleasure of his orgasm ran through him, his other hand coming up to hold the back of your neck and shove his cock deeper down your throat to make sure not a single drop of his come spilled from your mouth.

Your jaw ached with how long you've had to keep it slack and you let out a muffled whimper as your desperate fingers clung to the inside of his clothed thighs, your tongue barely able to move against his length as he suffocated you with his cock. 

He pulled you away from his lap by your hair once he was finally done, causing you to suck in a sticky gasp that left you coughing, your eyes wet with tears with how much they stung. Your saliva left his length glistening and messy, and the small string that connected from your lips to the head made your thighs press together with want.

With a cute little sniffle, you leaned in again before Zen could stop you and wrapped your lips around the engorged flesh, gently sucking at it to get the rest of what your boyfriend had to offer, your tongue poking out to tease the slit and have him cursing at you.

You stared up at him through your damp eyelashes as he could only watch with furrowed eyebrows, lip bitten raw by his teeth. His grip was loosening on you as you continued to tease him with your swollen mouth and nearly made him lose his composure when your lips popped off to drag along the length of his cock, kissing at the pulsating flesh almost lovingly.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, Sweetheart." He murmured, words breathy as he finally gained enough strength to pull you off a second time. His smile was faint, but you could still see the smugness that hid behind his eyes as he moved his hand from your neck to your jaw, tilting your chin forward to tease your already parted lips open some more and share the taste of his own release on your tongue.

His other hand reached down to hook a finger through your belt loop and tugged you off of the floor once he tucked himself back into his pants. With your legs wobbly from not moving them in a while, Zen quickly pulled you onto the sofa before you collapsed, and went back to licking his way into your mouth, fingers curling around your throat as your hands desperately held on to his open shirt while your legs were hooked over his hips.

"And where'd you learn to do that with your mouth?" He murmured, pressing his forehead against yours and staring into your eyes. He gave you a crooked smile when the only response he received was a flustered, incoherent mumble that squeezed past your teeth, causing him to chuckle and force your head up with his hand gripping your chin to make sure you weren't avoiding his gaze.

You smiled back at him, albeit shyly as his thumb made its way to your lower lip, your jaw falling slack a second time once it slipped into your mouth and pressed down on your tongue. Innocently enough, your lips encased his thumb without him asking you to and he let out an adoring sigh, resisting the urge to press even harder on your tongue to scold you and see the way your facial expression would change.

You silently licked his thumb and looked at Zen with curious eyes instead, causing him to exhale through his nostrils. He pulled away from your mouth to prevent himself from doing something drastic and brought his hand back to your throat, squeezing tightly with a sadistic glare as that same nefarious grin he wore before came back, his heart beating wildly against his chest when your face morphed into something akin to gratification.

" _Zen_ –" Your startled gasp was cut short by his mouth covering yours in a wet kiss, and you couldn't help but mewl high in your throat. He had your body pinned to the sofa in the exact same spot he was slumping in before, his hand holding one of your arms down once he managed to tear your pants from your legs and leave you only in your loose t-shirt and underwear. He towered over you, his knee pressing into the edge of the sofa cushion as his teeth caught onto your lip and gave you a punishing bite.

"You're an awful girl, being this dirty." He whispered into your mouth, still breathless from the kiss you two shared. One of his hands released your arm to slide down your body until his fingers made contact with the waistband of your panties, and your breath stuttered in anticipation when his thumb barely ghosted over your clit through your panties, your bright eyes staring into his.

"I–" You started, but Zen shook his head and pressed his lips to yours in a brief kiss to keep you quiet, a cunning smile making its way onto his face once you obeyed. He was pleased and rewarded you with another kiss, and then another to keep you distracted as his fingers tucked themselves into your waistband and stripped you of your underwear, the small piece of cloth being thrown somewhere to the side.

The only sound in the living room was the faint static sound of the television still running and your lips parting with his for each kiss, his rough touch from before changing into something more gentle as the hand on your arm moved to cup your cheek in his palm, the pad of his thumb lightly brushing against your cheekbone.

Your moan was soft against the persistent touch of his mouth when he pried your legs further apart with a single hand, and firmly held you down when you decided to squirm beneath the heavy gaze of his amber eyes, the tip of his tongue poking out to swipe along his lower lip while he took a roaming glance over your body.

"Stop staring." You complained, cheeks flushed a heavy pink. One of your arms was being pushed back down to the sofa when he pulled away from you the slightest bit, and you whined in embarrassment as he roughly pat your cheek with his free hand a few times, his smile just a little annoyed before he dragged his hand back down your chest and to your stomach where his fingers sunk into the soft flesh there.

"I don't think you should be telling me what to do," He chided with a mockingly disparaging voice and revelled in the way your body twitched beneath his touch. Rugged fingertips trailing further down, your breath caught on your throat when his index just barely brushed over your little clit, and the arm in his hand tensed in his touch as the burning heat of that fleeting pleasure ran through your body. "shouldn't you be nicer to me?"

Your lips parted to let a squeaky sigh flow from your throat, head falling back against the sofa as Zen watched himself slowly sink his middle finger between your silky folds, the thin, but copious amount of slick that dripped from your entrance thoroughly coating the digit. Your whimper was flustered, almost mortified by how wet you actually were just from kissing him and getting your mouth on his cock. He hummed with intrigue, pleased at how easy it was for his finger to pump between your folds and press into your entrance.

At this point, you couldn't even formulate a proper sentence to answer the rhetorical question, and it amused him. But what rendered you speechless was how he lifted that single finger to his mouth, and simply wrapped his lips around it, that devilish tongue of his flickering out to lap at the thick nectar you offered up to him, eyes smiling down at you as you could only stare at him in shock.

"Sweet." He winked, causing you to sputter. He couldn't hold his grin back anymore and wrapped his messy hand around your knee to pull you around, manoeuvring your body until your head was on the armrest and your body was horizontal with the sofa. Your heart raced, rattling against your rib cage as you couldn't escape the watchful eyes of your boyfriend as he began to slide down the length of your body, lips leaving kisses of adoration down your clothed torso and stomach until he was laying comfortably between your thighs.

In one swift movement, his hands grasped your legs and rested them over his shoulders so that your thighs were nearly wrapped around his head, and it caused you to cry out in surprise. Not only that, but you could _very much_ feel the rough scruff on his face rub against your soft skin, and it may have resulted in your breath hitching. His head turned to place an affectionate kiss to the inside of your thigh.

Another scratch of his beard and you were ready to risk it all for this man.

His arms circled your legs, large hands gripping onto your thighs as the first drag of his tongue through your folds had you holding your breath. Then the second flick came, his tongue more firm and broad in its ministrations as he gathered your slick in his mouth to coat your small button of pleasure with it, the muscle circling and making you whimper out his name.

You barely had enough time to cover your mouth with your hands to silence the moan you were to let out as he noisily sucked at your entrance, his mouth being flooded with your honey.

It was undoubtedly messy with the way his tongue would glide between your folds as if he was eating ice cream, and your stomach heaved with each laboured breath you'd exhale when you'd see his mouth glisten with your slick, your body getting weaker with each kiss he gave to your clit.

The constant noise of his mouth parting from your folds over and over again was enough for your head to get muddled over with lust, and you couldn't help but bury a hand in his hair.

His eyes lifted to look up at you when he felt fingers tugging at his hair, and with a barely noticeable, unimpressed look, turned his head to the inside of your thigh, lips dangerously close to your core when he decided to give your skin a kiss. Your involuntary shiver had him exhaling a breath of amusement, and he lashed out his tongue to wet the area he was planning on marking, his teeth already coming out to play and make your skin raw.

The scratch of his beard against your thigh as he licked and sucked at your thigh had your head falling back against the arm rest, and a shaky whine seeped out from between the cracks of your fingers as he closed your legs around his head, causing you to fluster when he didn't let you move. You pulled at his hair to pry his mouth away from your thigh and bit at two of your fingers to keep your lips from trembling.

"Y-you're gonna leave a mark there–?" Your breath stopped, his mouth falling open and lazily rolling his tongue against your clit, his eyes gazing up at you and showing you that he wasn't going to bother listening to what you had to say. You tried to formulate another sentence through breathy gasps, but Zen only responded with a noncommittal hum, using his arms around your thighs to pull you impossibly closer and bury his face against your slick ridden core.

Your eyes rolled, just slightly. The burn from his beard was a welcomed feeling, and the delicate but firm press of his tongue sinking into your entrance as he used his mouth to suck at your folds was enough to make you arch your back in pleasure.

The hand you held up to your mouth fell down to his head as your jaw fell slack, and your body seized around him as a sudden orgasm crashed into you like waves. The ceaseless flick of his tongue didn't seem like it was going to end soon, and the hum of his approval when you gasped his name vibrated against your clit and caused you to choke on your breath.

His hands slid from your thighs to your waist and held you down as the broad strokes of his tongue lapping at your folds made you quiver with excitement, thumbs digging into your stomach to tell you to stop squirming.

" _Ah!_ " You squealed in surprise, as the heat that coursed through you began to get hotter and uncontrollable. You couldn't help the twitching that overcame you, but Zen just wouldn't _stop_ with only his tongue, and when he slipped two of his fingers into your tightening entrance–

Your knees shook violently as an even bigger wave of pleasure slammed into you, the sensational release in your stomach sending tingles down your spine. You cried out, high in your throat as your thighs fell open from Zen's head, your hands reaching out above your head to grip onto the sofa.

Your walls trembled around his fingers as he eased the two digits in and out of your hole, curling upwards and spreading apart to loosen you up again after your second orgasm. 

You slurred his name, almost drunkenly, as you begged him to stop and give you a break, eyes suddenly filling with tears at the fiery heat that pulsed through you. And despite the man being the one who was below, he still managed to look down upon you with mirth in his eyes, that mischievous tongue of his coming out to kiss your clit and make you jolt. He added a third finger just to hear you whimper.

"Can't take it?" He pouted at you, voice gravelly from not using it in a long while. His chuckle mocked you when you nodded your head in an obedient manner, and his tongue flicked out again to tease the swollen bud that was begging for his attention.

Your moan was teetering on the edge of a sob as his fingers pumped deeper into your hole, causing you to drip with more slick as he worked you up again.

"You want me to stop and I don't even get a thank you." He murmured ominously, fingers not stopping as if he was trying to punish you. You knew he was joking with how he was looking at you with a crooked smile, but that tone in his voice made you want to succumb to him and give him all the power to do what he wanted with your body.

The tears in your eyes were fat as they rolled down your face, making it difficult to see your boyfriend when he kissed your clit once more.

"Thank you.." You managed to squeeze out, voice scratchy and weak. The pouty expression you wore was enough for Zen's heart to squeeze in absolute adoration, and it made his fingers want to sink deeper inside of you and seek that little bundle of nerves that would have you shaking more than you did before.

His voice changed in to something sweet.

"D'aw.. Anything for my Little Pet." He crooned, enjoying the way you were panting out tiny, flustered breaths. His fingers were still toying with you and you didn't have the energy to resist and make him give you a break, so you closed your eyes to rest them. The long strokes of his fingers had you curling your toes, and each exhale sounded like a whimper. 

"Don't start thinkin' I'm done with you, yet." He said, much to your dismay, but you still sighed in relief when his fingers eased out of you one by one. He chuckled as he licked his fingers clean of your slick while beginning to sit up, smile devious as he watched you squint up at him with your red eyes.

"You're gonna give me more?" You murmured, so adorably innocent. Your crystalline eyes were suddenly clear when he leaned down to pick you up from the sofa, arms strong as he cradled you to his chest.

He kissed the top of your head, already making the move to relocate to your bedroom.

"Oh, I'm gonna give you _much more,_ Sweetheart." He promised, smiling down at you when your head tilted back to give his chin a kiss, eyelashes lazily fluttering as you tried to clear your head of its fogginess.

He was gentle as he laid you down on your bed, but with the way he climbed in after you, his hands coming up to hold the back of your knees and press your thighs to your chest, it told you he wasn't going to play nice. Not like he did in the first place.

You looked over your knees to stare at him wide eyed as you felt his clothed erection press against your abused core, and you just couldn't help it when more slick pooled out from your entrance.

"I'm gonna stuff ya full of my cock, Honeypie."

**Author's Note:**

> nice


End file.
